Over the years, various airship-type shelters have been developed which shelter balloon-type airships prior to release for launching. These shelters simply open a cover to release the balloon-type airship upwardly for launching from the shelter. An example of such a system can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,058,169 by Fischer. These shelters have also been developed for helicopter type airships. An example of this type of shelter can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,911 by Beacom, deceased et al.
These conventional sheltering systems, however, are often not effective for high speed projectile sheltering and launching such as of missiles or other military weapons. These conventional sheltering systems also fail to provide effective control of timing for when a sheltered device should be exposed for operational use or sheltered for protection or hiding from view. These conventional shelters further fail to provide sheltering for quick and repetitive operational use of the sheltering apparatus.